Resurrection: Past, Present and Future
by Morra Renae
Summary: Yusuke Urameshi, an ultra-punk  self-proclaimed  dies saving an innocent child. Past - He approaches Keiko and makes a promise. Present - Will he be revived, or will Keiko be too late? Future - You have to read to find out. A regular teenage resurrection.


Disclaimer: I do not regrettably own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

Resurrection: Past, Present and Future

The Promise

"Is it...really...you, Yusuke?" I whispered.

"It is, alright? Now listen!" He shouted, pointing at her. "I've dodged kitchen knives and fought another guy's fights in order to find you! The least you can do is believe I'm me!"

"How could I not...only you would be such a jerk!" I said, covering my breasts, which he had groped just moments before. _The way he talks, his gestures..._

_...There all him. _I started to cry. "Wait! Hold the waterworks till **after **I'm gone!" He looked flustered.

I paused. "But why are you...?"

"The rules. It was this guy's body or nothing." He pointed at Kuwabara's face, a little bruised from all the fights. "It has to do with sense, not that it makes any."

He looked at the sky, the sun blazing red in the sunset. "Aww, damn! I've got no time to explain!"

I was confused and a little disappointed. "Why? Do you have to go somewhere?"

"Well...I have to leave this body for starters." He looked unhappy to have to occupy Kuwabara's body. "After that," He scratched his face, looking a little bit apprehensive, "and until my soul returns to my own body, I can't talk to anyone I'm close to. That means you and Ma."

He paused for a moment, then continued. "I just came...because I wanted you to know..."

"...I will come back. That's a promise. So wait for me."

It was then that the tears came.

Yo, Morning

"How much time is left?" Botan gasped.

"Just five minutes!" I screamed.

"I alerted her through her mother. It was easier because she was unconscious." Botan explained.

"She's here." Koenma mused.

Keiko fumbled with her keys, trying to find the right one to Yusuke's apartment. "Come on, come on..." She mumbled. _There!_

She stumbled through the apartment, taking precious time to remove her shoes. She turned into the bedroom, and gasped. _The glow...it's fading!_

She scampered to the bed. "She's not going to make it!" I looked at the clock, 12 o'clock sharp. _It's too late..._

She pressed her lips to mine, recounting the dream earlier that day.

I shouted. I was being dragged back to my body! _But why is it so dark in here?_

_Please, come back!_ She pleaded. "Yusuke!" But nothing happened. She started to cry.

"I guess that's it. She was just a moment too late." Koenma said.

"But sir," Botan exclaimed, "look!"

I rose slowly, taking the time to look around my room. _It felt so good to be alive!_ I looked at Keiko, the tears that had begun evident on her pale face.

I stared intently into her eyes, taking in every feature. Her waterlogged eyes, her slightly tousled hair, and her soft skin. _She's so beautiful._

"Yo, morning," I scratched my cheek. The tears came once more.

She lunged for me, quietly sobbing, the tears staining my pajamas.

"Yusuke!"

Happily Ever After

"New friend of yours?" I pointed at Botan's back. The sun casting their shadows on the rooftop of the school.

"Yeah...well, I mean...It's a loooooooong story. I can explain...eventually!" He stuttered.

I wasn't convinced. I mused for a moment before answering, my face looking somber in the morning sun. "Is that so?"

"Fine, then. Now go see Mr. Takenaka!" I turned my back on him.

He trailed after me. "Wait up! I can tell you're not happy with that answer."

I forced a smile, secretly glaring at him. "About what?"

He was really anxious now. "About Botan, that's what."

"So her name's Botan?"

"Yes! She told you herself! Look, I can explain everything..."

"I really don't care." I looked over my shoulder at him. He followed me around like a lost puppy, looking frightened at my cold, calm demeanor. I smiled inwardly and sighed. _I'll let him feel guilty for a little longer. It's only fair, right?_

"Hey! Why are you smiling?

_Oops. _I giggled quietly.


End file.
